


Chaotic Neutral

by Anonymous



Series: Corpsekkuno by Anon [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Fair enough,” Corpse agreed. “Don’t worry, I’d kiss you without some shitty game making me.”“U-uh, what!?”Corpse broke out into giggles at the look on Sykkuno’s face, and his evident shock melted into an automatic smile at the wholesome sound, which he used his hands to cover.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Corpsekkuno by Anon [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054433
Comments: 43
Kudos: 1007
Collections: Anonymous





	Chaotic Neutral

“You haven’t heard it?” 

“Uh… heard what?”

“The story of why Sykkuno’s so sus of girls saying they like him.” 

“O-oh, we don’t need to talk about this again guys,” Sykkuno laughed awkwardly, recalling the state Toast had been in when Sykunno originally told him. It had been a weird couple of days, with Toast making huffy and frustrated sounds whenever Sykkuno mentioned that girls weren’t into him, interspersed with random compliments that his friend was obviously forcing out and didn’t really mean.

Corpse tilted his head, meeting Syukkuno’s eyes for a moment before nodding. “I’m curious, but if you don’t want to, that’s fine.”

“It’s not that he doesn’t want to,” Rae rolled her eyes. “It’s that Toast is an overprotective baby that’s bad at comforting people.”

“Rae,” Toast snapped, obviously annoyed. “Shut up. Tell it, Sykkuno.” 

“Um, a-are you sure, I don’t wanna, like, bring down the mood.”

Corpse reached out, setting a hand over Sykkuno’s trembling ones. “Only if you want to share, Sykkuno.”

“I, I mean, I’ll—eh, yeah, since you want to know, Corpse! Sharing awkward stories with friends is how you grow closer, right?”

“Dork,” Rae snickered. It was fine, ‘cause Sykkuno knew she was just joking around.

Corpse tilted his head a bit, his grip tightening on Sykkuno’s fingers. Sykunno wished he wasn’t wearing a mask so he could see his expression. “Don’t force yourself.”

Sykkuno’s lips twitched into a hesitant smile at the common anime phrase. “O-okay. Well, this girl said she thought I was cute, and she asked for my phone number, so I thought she was into me. Later I found out she was just trolling me, and had written my number in the bathroom. I got random phone calls for like a year after that from weird sketchy dudes that were, like, meth addicts or something.”

“Sykkuno,” Corpse rumbled, squeezing his hand again. Sykkuno held his gaze for a moment before looking down at their hands, flushing a bit. 

“So yeah, now if a girl calls me cute I think she’s probably just making fun of me. It’s not a very good story, huh?”

“What a bitch,” Corpse grumbled, sounding almost—protective? It made something in his chest warm, even if Corpse was being kinda harsh on the girl. “I’m sorry, Sykkuno, she was obviously blind and stupid not to know what a great, sweet, adorable guy you are. I—I would hoard your phone number like a dragon.”

Sykkuno laughed at that, surprised. His hands were trapped under Corpses, so he couldn’t cover his mouth, but nobody looked super disgusted, so it was probably alright. Actually, Corpse leaned closer, eyes shining. 

“You’re amazing, Sykkuno.” His eye creased, like he was smiling, and Sykkuno’s heart sped up a bit. “Deadass.”

“Awww,” Rae cooed, startlingly loud, and Sykkuno twitched back from where he’d been apparently leaning closer, flushing. 

He glanced over to find Toast grinning. “See, Sykkuno, a guy is saying you're cute. You believe him,  _ right? _ You don’t think he’s memeing?” 

“Of course I’m not memeing,” Corpse said, at the same time Sykkuno went, “U-ummm…”

“Wait, Sykkuno,” Corpse said, voice lilting as he pulled back his hand. “You don't believe me?”

“What? No! I do, I do! I know you wouldn't lie to me, Corpse, eh heh…”

“Sound sus,” Toast muttered, and everyone laughed. Sykkuno used his newly freed hands to cover his flushing face. 

“Um, a-anyway guys, shouldn’t we be, ya know, enjoying the-the party, or whatever?”

“Oh I’m gonna  _ enjoy _ it,” Toast said. “Lotsa cute girls that don’t know me yet.”

Rae snorted. “Good luck, Toast! You may have more luck if we play spin the bottle, though.”

“Savage,” Corpse chuckled approvingly. Rae held her hand out expectantly, and continued on once he high-fived her, doing her deep, screamo version of Corpse’s song again. It had to be a habit by now, or it just got stuck in her head a lot.

“Rae’s trolling, r-right? If she comes out of that kitchen with-with an empty bottle, I, uh, might have to, ya know… run.”

Corpse met his eyes, and something in his gaze softened.

“No worries, Sykkuno, I’ll, uh, I’ll protect you if she does. She doesn’t really seem like the type to pull out middle school games, though.”

Sykkuno relaxed a bit at that, nodding. “Yeah, y-you’re right.”

“Don’t want to kiss any of your streamer friends?” Corpse teased. 

“W-what? Oh, you’re—heh, yeah. I mean, that’d feel really bad, right? Someone kissing you ‘cause they’re forced to isn’t something I’d be, uh, interested in.”

“Fair enough,” Corpse agreed. “Don’t worry, I’d kiss you without some shitty game making me.” 

“U-uh, what!?”

Corpse broke out into giggles at the look on Sykkuno’s face, and his evident shock melted into an automatic smile at the wholesome sound, which he used his hands to cover.

“Ooh, what’s got you so flustered, Sykkuno?” Ludwig popped up.

Sykkuno—well, he’d had a drink, and was feeling a tad mischievous.

“O-oh, well you see, Corpse is trolling. Trying to offer gift subs for kisses,” he lied recklessly, shaking his head exaggeratedly. “I said it would take at least a hundred, and he started laughing at me, but, uh, you know I-I gotta pay my water bill, so—”

Sykunno looked at both of their expressions and covered his face, breaking into giggles. “Sorry, sorry, I’m joking, I’m—!”

“Hey guys, Sykkuno’s accepting smooches for 100 gifts subs!” Ludwig called out. 

“Wait,  _ whaaat?!” _ Rae exclaimed.

“Sykkuno, you’re accepting smooches?” Lily demanded, body language full of aggression. “For money?!” 

“I. N-no, guys, what are you talking about,” Sykkuno laughed nervously. “Ludwig’s just trolling. Acting  _ real _ sus, r-right Corpse?”

There was a long beat of silence, and then Corpse said, “Ludwig, I can’t believe you’d lie about Sykkuno like that.”

As expected, his general desire for chaos outweighed all else. Sykkuno beamed at him, avoiding Toast’s suspicious eyes.

“Good,” Lily shouted. “I didn’t think we needed to make a prostitution rule for you, Sykkuno, but I’m watching!”

The group dispersed after another round of laughter. Ludwig was shaking his head at Sykkuno, but he was smiling, so he couldn’t be too mad at his prank.

“Okay,” Corpse said when it was just them again. “That—that was pretty fucking awesome. Evilkunno strikes again, I’m into it.” 

Sykkuno blushed, laughing. “I-I mean, Lud didn’t need to shout about it, s-so he kinda had it coming. Thanks for backing me, Corpse! You’re the best!”

Corpse’s eyes creased in a smile. “You know I can’t say no to you, Sykkuno.”

Sykkuno’s heart beat a bit quicker at the look. “U-uh, yeah. Me too, Corpse!”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment on your way out.


End file.
